Jasper
Jasper is a character on ''Steven Universe''''. ''She is voiced by Kimberly Brooks. Origin, History, and Personality Jasper is a Homeworld Gem and antagonist who made her debut in the episode "The Return". As of "Earthlings", she has become corrupted after fusing with one of the Corrupted Gems that she had held captive. She now resides in the Burning Room in the Temple after being poofed by Peridot and bubbled by Amethyst. Jasper is ruthless and headstrong, as well as a brutal combatant. Assumed to be a high-ranking Gem soldier and veteran of the Rebellion, Jasper is very authoritative and militaristic which directly affects her former subordinates, Peridot, and Lapis Lazuli. She does not care about them, doesn't bother to heed their warnings or concerns, and will not hesitate to browbeat them into submission if they complain or disagree with her. The prejudice that Jasper exercises based on combat experience leads her to look down upon beings that appear weaker to her. Her attitude towards those whom she considers having proven themselves in battle, however, is a much more positive and respectful one. When she first arrives on Earth, she quickly dismisses Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl as weaklings not worth her time. She did, however, express disappointment after finding out that Rose Quartz wasn't present because she wants to face her in battle, as she respects her as the military commander of the Crystal Gems. Likewise, this causes her to be confused and frustrated as to why Rose apparently shape-shifted into a human boy to fight. In "Chille Tid", Jasper appears furious and unhinged. The most probable reason being the extended period that Jasper has remained immobile, trapped with Lapis in a seemingly endless power struggle in Malachite, held down with the weight of Earth's ocean and unable to escape the fusion. She is also shown to have developed a hatred towards Steven, attempting to attack him until Lapis gains control. She initially possessed a disdain for the act of fusion, claiming that it was "just a cheap tactic to make weak Gems stronger!" When Garnet defeated her and crashed the Gem Warship, the prospect of a humiliating defeat at the hands of the Crystal Gems revolted her so much that, in a desperate and hypocritical attempt to seize victory, she compelled Lapis Lazuli to fuse with her to form the unstable fusion Malachite. The two became trapped in a single body for an extended duration, and in that time Jasper became addicted to the massive increase in combat strength that Fusion supplies; in "Super Watermelon Island", Jasper's personality spoke through Malachite, declaring that there was "more to this fusion thing" and that it opened her mind to a new world of possibilities. Presently, she is in an unfused state, but her stance on Fusion has completely turned to one of total approval, albeit for perverse reasons, which eventually lead to her corruption after fusing with the green Snow Monster. However, despite her change in views on fusion, in "Crack the Whip", she is shown to be repulsed by Steven and Connie's fusion Stevonnie, due to them being a fusion between a Gem and a human. At the expense of all else, Jasper's mindset on victory is her primary focus. Without the prospect of a challenge, she considers the task at hand a waste of time. Jasper will even forsake her beliefs if that means she will come out on top. Interestingly, as long as they fought on even terms Jasper does seem to respect those who best her in combat, implying she has a warped code of honor. In "Alone at Sea", while still being as cruel and ruthless as before, Jasper appears more pathetic than in the past, with various attempts to convince Lapis that she has changed to take her back. Jasper also appears much more unhinged and unstable, having become completely addicted to being Malachite and the power they possessed together. After Lapis refuses to fuse with her again, she scornfully blames Steven, going as far as attempting to "shatter" him. In "Gem Hunt", Jasper is shown to be ruthless and carefree about injuring and poofing the Corrupted Gems. Jasper even forcefully pulls the gemstone out from one of the monsters' body, showing no remorse afterwards. The reason for this is explained later in Earthlings when she states to one of the Corrupted Gems "you suffer because it's what you deserve!" In "Crack the Whip", Jasper reveals that she has enslaved the Gem monsters that she retrieved at the Great North to create her own personal army. She is shown to be somewhat sadistic, as while fighting Amethyst, Jasper shows no regards for her feelings as being defective and appearing to take delight in seeing her suffer. Jasper believes Amethyst isn't a true Quartz soldier, telling her its why she is so weak. Jasper even insults Rose Quartz's standards, knowing that it would enrage Amethyst. When one of the monsters became injured in battle from Lion's attack, the monster tried to flee, but Jasper didn't let her, grabbing her tail and flinging her back to herself. She is also shown to possess a willingness to kill as she was about to finish off Amethyst by destroying her gemstone, but was stopped due to Stevonnie's intervention. In "Earthlings", Jasper has been shown to have no respect for any Gem that does not maintain their role in worshiping the Diamonds. She also seems to hold her herself in high regard, believing herself to be better than Earth. It is also revealed that Jasper's hatred toward Steven (and by extension, Rose) is because of what Rose did to her Gem colony, her planet, and Pink Diamond, making her seek revenge, which is the reason she returned to Earth to fight the Crystal Gems. It is hinted she harbors a bit of sorrow because of the loss of her Diamond as well. She also seemed upset that no-one she has ever fused with (Lapis and the Gem monster) liked fusing/being with her, showing a somewhat insecure side. It is also hinted in "Earthlings" that she considers herself somewhat of a failure due to the shattering of Pink Diamond, Appearance Uncorrupted Jasper had tangerine skin with reddish-orange markings on her face and arms. She had amber eyes and plump lips. Her gemstone was located where a normal nose would be. She had thick, beige-white-colored flowing hair. Physique-wise, she was the archetype Quartz Gem soldier; she had a muscular body and stood both taller and wider than Garnet, an indication of her immense strength and durability. She wore a sleeveless bodysuit, similar to Peridot's, with a dark mahogany V-neck collar and a yellow diamond in the center. The torso of the bodysuit is maroon, and the legs are dark mahogany. She wore red boots with dark red toe caps. Corrupted After her corruption, she became similar in body type to the wolf-like Snow Monster she fused with, gaining teal spikes across her body, losing her eyes, and gaining two ram-like horns on the side of her head. Spikes protrude from multiple areas of her body, and she appears to have beige-colored mane/tuft of hair growing around her neck. Blotches of green and orange make up her skin, and her teeth became sharp and orange. Category:Character Category:Villians Category:Steven Universe Category:Gem